die erste grosse liebe
by willow schweiz
Summary: hach, ich kann mich noch erinnern wie ich in einen lehrer verliebt war. Hermione Granger verliebt sich in Severus Snape. Oh, das kann ja heiter werden.


1 Die erste grosse Liebe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Das Mal brannte. Verdammt, nicht jetzt. Jetzt war einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.  
  
Aber eigentlich war es nie der richtige Zeitpunkt.  
  
Er rieb sich den Arm, und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Schülern zu.  
  
Seine Augen strichen über die Gesichter seiner Schüler, die konzentriert und zum teil ängstlich hinter ihren Kessel standen. Es roch nach Rauch und Zimt.  
  
Um seine Unruhe zu verbergen gab es nur ein mittel: Er stand auf und fing an zu jedem einzelnen Schüler zu gehen und von hinten in ihre Töpfe zu blicken.  
  
Neville Lonbottom liess er heute aus. Er hatte wirklich keine Nerven um den Jungen aus irgendeinem Winkel des Verlieses, das sein Schulzimmer war, heraus zu Kratzen. Aber Potter und Weasley. Er stellte sich hinter Ron Weasley, und blickte mürrisch in dessen Topf. Ron, vor Schreck wie erstarrt, traute sich kaum mehr zu atmen. Und schon herrschte Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, ihn an. „Rühren, Mr. Weasley, rühren, oder wollen sie, dass ich sie von der Decke ab Kratzen muss?" Ron zitterte, nahm aber seine Kelle und fing wieder an, die dunkel braune Brühe um zu rühren. Snape lächelte böse. Und dann sah er Hermione Granger. Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr und herrschte sie an: „Was ist das, Mrs. Granger? Wollen sie uns in die Luft jagen?" Hermione zuckte zusammen und blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihren Lehrer, der mit den Fäusten in den seiten wie ein Rache Engel vor ihr stand. „Nein," stotterte sie leise, blickte zu Boden. „und was ist das hier? Anstatt sich auf ihr Gebräu zu konzentrieren, schreibt die liebe Mrs. Granger hier Briefe?" Seine Stimme war eisig kalt. Seine Hand schnellte vor und hatte blitzschnell den Zettel gepackt, den Hermione unter ihrem Tisch versteckt hielt. Hermione schrie auf und wollte nach dem Papier greifen. Snape blickte sie von oben herab mit einem so hasserfüllten Blick an, das sie wie vor Schreck starr, mit der ausgestreckten Hand, Stock steif stehen blieb. Die Stimme von Snape war leise: „Versuchen sie das nicht noch einmal." Und dann lauter: „Wollen doch einmal sehen was unsere hoch wohl geborene Schülerin da hat." Die Schüler von Slytherin lachten laut und hämisch.  
  
„oh mein Herz. Mein Herz brennt. Nur für dich." Snape las es mit einer unnatürlich hohen Stimme, was wiederum die Slytherins zum jolen brachte, um dann auf den Brief zu starren, und dann langsam vom Brief auf Hermione zu blicken.  
  
Hermione hatte ihre Augen immer noch gegen Boden gerichtet, doch ihr Kopf war Puterrot. In diesem Moment klingelte es und die Schüler fingen an ihre Brühe im Topf einzufrieren, um das nächste mal weiterzumachen. Snape ging mit dem Papier in der Hand nach vorne und erklärte noch die Hausaufgaben. Mit bösen Blick auf Hermione Granger, meinte er gehässig zu ihr: „und sie mein Fräulein, sie sind heute Abend um 8.00 in meinem Büro. Verstanden?"  
  
Hermione nickte, packte ihre Sachen zusammen um dann fluchtartig das Schulzimmer zu verlassen.  
  
Harry Potter und Ron Weasley stürzten ihr hinterher, aber sie lief schluchzend zur nächsten Mädchen Toilette und schloss sich ein.  
  
Ron warf seinen Schulsachen wütend auf den Boden. „Oh verdammt, wenn sie mal etwas dummes macht, dann macht sie es aber richtig. Was hat sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Harry schaute immer noch erstaunt zur Tür des Klos, schüttelte den Kopf und meinte dann lakonisch: „Mädchen."  
  
Severus Snape setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und blickte verwundert auf das Stück Papier das er in den Händen hielt. Er las es nochmals durch. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Oder etwa doch?  
  
Als sein Arm sich mit einem brennenden Schmerz wieder meldete, viel ihm wieder ein, das er eigentlich schon länger woanders sein sollte.  
  
Er öffnete seine Schublade, warf das Papier hinein, verschloss die Lade mit einem Zauber um sich dann zu erheben. Langsam und nachdenklich verliess er sein Klassenzimmer.  
  
  
  
„Du hasst mir nicht zugehört" Die Stimme war kälter als Eis und Severus zuckte zusammen. Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte in die roten Augen, die ihm, keinen Meter vor ihm, stechend in die anblickten. Einen Augenblick lang hatte Severus den Drang, die Augen mit seinem Zauberstab auszustechen, aber dann senkte er seinen Blick, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, mein Meister, aber ich," er stockte, „ich habe mühe, mich so Schnell zu verziehen. Ich muss dann sämtliche Schliche anwenden um nicht aufzufallen. Verzeiht."  
  
Die Augen starrten weiterhin auf Severus Snape. Dann, nach einem langen Moment der Stille, wandte der dunkle Lord seinen Kopf und meinte leise. „Ja, das könnte ein Problem geben."  
  
Er bewegte sich auf die beiden toten Zauberer zu, die, in einer seltsam verkrümmten Haltung , auf dem Boden lagen.  
  
„Also, wie ich schon sagte, das ist erst der Anfang, meine treuen Diener. Und wenn ich euch das nächste mal rufe, dann kommt ihr sofort." Lord Voldemort drehte sich um und schritt langsam davon. „Und nun könnt ihr gehen."  
  
Die Death Eather verneigten sich, um dann, einer nach dem anderen, zu apparieren.  
  
Severus Snape starrte doch einen Moment lang auf die beiden Toten, um dann ebenfalls zu verschwinden.  
  
  
  
Snapes Büro war kalt und Dunkel. Hermione zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihr war unheimlich schlecht. Sie hatte Angeklopft, aber da niemand antwortete war sie eingetreten. Als sie jedoch drinnen war, überlegte sie sich ob sie nicht lieber draussen geblieben wäre. Sie wollte das Büro sofort wieder verlassen, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufging. Zu spät, Severus Snape stand vor ihr. Gross, bleich und mit dunklen Augen die Nachdenklich auf sie hinunter blickten. Nur einen Sekunde später schien er sich zu erinnern und sein Blick wurde verschlossen. Er rauschte an ihr vorbei, (sie nahm seinen Geruch war, und ihr wurde ganz flau im Magen) um sich in seinen Stuhl zu setzten. blickte Hermione wurde es abwechselnd heiss und kalt, und das Nachtessen kam beunruhigender weise wieder hoch. Sie blickte zu Boden und versuchte nicht rot zu werden.  
  
Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab, und rief : „Accio", er murmelte noch ein paar andere Wörter, die Hermione aber nicht verstand, und schon kam das Blatt Papier aus dem Kamin geschossen. Snape fing es mit einer lässigen Bewegung auf.  
  
Er blickte nochmals auf das Blatt und las. Dann hob er seinen Kopf und blickte Hermione fragend an. Sie wusste das sie Knallrot anlief, und senkte ihren Kopf wieder hastig zu Boden.  
  
„Was ist das?" Er warf das Stück Papier auf den Tisch in ihre Richtung. Hermione machte einen Schritt auf den Tisch zu und wollte das Papier an sich nehmen. „Nein." Stocksteif blieb sie stehen. Snape stand auf, kam um den Tisch herum auf sie zu und setzte sich auf die Tischkante. Hermiones Herz schlug so laut das sie dachte er würde er hören.  
  
„Nun, ich warte." Sie biss die Lippen zusammen und schwieg.  
  
„Gut," Snape richtete sich auf und ging zu einem Gestell das an der Wand befestigt war. Seine Hand packte etwas und er kam zu ihr zurück. Er reichte ihr ein kleines Fläschen und meinte dann; „Ich denke, Miss Oberschlau, sie wissen was das sein könnte?" Hermione nickte und ihre Beine wurden weich. „Gut, wenn sie mir so nicht antworten, dann halt mit Hilfe dieses Elixirers  
  
hier." Er öffnete den Verschluss und hielt ihr das Fläschen unter die Nase. Seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis: „Trink!"  
  
„Nein," Hermione war dem weinen nahe. Snape richtete den Zauberstab auf sie und r sagte nochmals „Trink!" Die Stimme ging Hermione ins Gehirn, sie hörte nichts anderes mehr. Sie wollte nichts anderes tun als dieser Stimme zu gehorchen. Sie griff nach dem Fläschen und trank einen Schluck daraus. Sie hörte die Stimme wieder, doch diesmal klang sie angenehm, warm, vertraut. „Genug, und nun sag mir, warum du diesen Brief geschrieben hast."  
  
Snape blickte böse lächelnd zu seiner Schülerin herunter, die mit verklärtem Blick zu ihm hoch starrte. Er wusste das er das eigentlich nicht hätte tun dürfen. Aber wer sollte es denn erfahren? Und er wollte wirklich wissen, warum dieses Gör diese Zeilen geschrieben hatte. Er hockte sich wieder auf die Tischkante und schaute ihr ins Gesicht.  
  
„Nun?" seine Stimme klang sanft. „Ich," sie stockte einen kleinen Augenblick, „ich liebe sie. Sie sind so schön, so dunkel, so unnahbar. Ich kann nicht anders." Verklärt blickte sie zu ihm auf.  
  
Severus stand auf und trat einen Schritt näher auf Hermione zu. „Wie bitte?"  
  
Hermione lächelte, „ich habe mich in sie verliebt. Ich habe es niemandem gesagt, weil mich niemand verstanden hätte. Aber ich glaube, sie sind so alleine wie ich es bin. Ich liebe sie."  
  
Snape packte das Mädchen an den Schultern und schüttelte sie; „Keiner liebt mich, keiner," rief er aus. Hermione erwiderte nichts, blickte ihn nur weiter aus verträumten Augen an.  
  
Snape lies sie los. Er trat zurück an seinen Tisch und setzte sich seufzend in seinen Stuhl.  
  
Er rieb mit seinen Händen seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf auf die kühle Tischplatte. Auch das noch. Verdammt, was sollte er jetzt tun? Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und blickte hoch. Hermione Granger stand neben ihm und schaute ihn neugierig an. "„Was?" herrsche er sie an.  
  
„Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Professor?" in ihren Augen stand echtes Mitgefühl.  
  
Severus Snape drehte sich zu ihr und blickte sie an. Dann nahm er ihre Hände in die seinen.  
  
„Das geht nicht, kein Mensch liebt Severus Snape. Und eine Schülerin schon gar nicht. Ich habe viel zu viele Probleme um mich auch noch um dich kümmern zu müssen. Also bitte, vergiss es. Abgesehen davon, ist es nicht erlaubt." Er hielt einen Moment inne und schaute auf die Zeilen die auf dem Papier standen. Er lächelte plötzlich. „Schöne Worte, Hermione. Aber hebe sie für jemanden auf, der in deinem Alter ist.  
  
Ich werde den Vergessen Zauber an dir anwenden, ich denke, das ist das beste das wir tun können. Verstehst du das?"  
  
Hermione blickte ihn mit grossen Augen an, und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Warum?"  
  
Er drückte ihre Hand und lies dann los, „Warum? Weil es das beste ist." Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf das Mädchen.  
  
Hermione trat einen Schritt zurück, „Nein, bitte nicht."  
  
Er blickte sie mit ernsten, dunklen Augen an.  
  
„Bitte," flehte sie ihn an  
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
„Bitte, Severus, nicht." Ihre Stimme klang heiser.  
  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte Wörter die Hermione nicht verstand.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape betrat das Klassenzimmer mit einem lauten Knall. Er rauschte durch die reihen der Schüler und stellte sich vor die Tafel.  
  
Die Schüler hatten ihre Köpfe eingezogen, waren aber weiterhin fleissig mit rühren. Snape blickte zu Hermione Granger hinüber.  
  
Nein. Alles war wieder so wie es vorher war.  
  
Plötzlich hob Hermione ihren Kopf und schaute Snape in die Augen. Sie wurde Knallrot und versteckte ihren Kopf sogleich wieder hinter ihren Kessel.  
  
Nein, nicht schon wieder, dachte Snape entsetzt.  
  
Ein lauter Knall riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Neville Longbottom hatte etwas falsch gemacht. Sein stöhnen kam aus einem der hinteren teile des Verlieses.  
  
Snape seufzte leise.  
  
Wenigstens das war noch so wie es vorher war.  
  
1.1.1 Ende 


End file.
